Yuri Danilova
Yuri is one of Nikolai Danilova's brothers, who is also a believer, not a loyalist of the Antichrist. He is shown as a Russian soldier in the Global Tyranny Army, but later defects from the army after Nikolai reveals himself to be the Antichrist by breaking the seven-year peace treaty with Israel and joins the Global Community's Unity Army and then launching Operation Armageddon. Appearance in Forgotten: Apocalypse (read book for details) Yuri is first seen in Forgotten: Apocalypse, during World War III, a result of the Second Seal Judgment. He is first seen fighting in New York Harbor, where he hijacks a GVG Oscar-II submarine and uses its missiles to destroy Osa-!! missile boats in order to prevent Russian air defenses from terminating the Americans' air defenses and then using it to destroy Russian GVG fighter jets loaned to the Muslims. Later, Yuri destroys the submarine to hide any evidence of it being hijacked-and to make the entire op look like an accident. He is seen again during the Wrath of the Lamb, the result of the Sixth Seal Judgment. Yuri is in Sulaymaniya, Iraqi Kurdistan, Iraq, fighting down a street full of Middle Eastern GVG insurgents when the earthquake rips the area apart. Thousands of his men are killed as they are swallowed up by a massive sinkhole; Yuri, Dmitri, and a handful of other soldiers survive. They link up with Americans and British commandos and escape the city. Yuri is seen a third time during the Trumpet Judgments, where he dodges giant fiery hailstones mixed with blood during the First Trumpet Judgment. Later, during the Second Trumpet Judgment, Yuri is flying with the Russian President, Boris Barshefsky, from Moscow, Russia, to Cairo, Egypt to discuss with Egyptian authorities methods to rebuild Cairo, which was one of the cities hit the hardest in the Wrath of the Lamb quake (the others being Tokyo, Los Angeles, and New York City). The space object crashes into the Indian Ocean as the plane reaches Cairo, turning the seas to blood and sinking all the ships (ironically, some airplanes are even hit and destroyed, but the president's plane is spared). The pilot attempts to land in Cairo, but the shockwave from the impact causes it to hit the tarmac at the airport. Amazingly, no one is hurt and the plane suffers few damage aside from a dented underbelly; he isn't present during the Third Trumpet Judgment. Yuri is seen during the Fourth Trumpet Judgment, where a third of the sun, stars and moon are darkened. Yuri is flying a helicopter around the rebuilding efforts in New York City when a sudden drop in temperature forces people to flee indoors. During the Fifth Trumpet Judgment, Yuri tries to protect people from the demonic locusts. He is with President Barshefsky, Dmitri Ruskov, and a bunch of other soldiers from the GTA in New York City when the locusts attack. Yuri and the President are protected but Dmitri doesn't have the Seal of God on his forehead and is stung, along with a lot of other Russian and American soldiers. He tries to administer first aid to the ones who are stung, but realizes that the venom can't be treated in any way, shape or form, leaving him helpless. During the Sixth Trumpet Judgment, Yuri is with His Excellency Nicolae Carpathia when the demonic horsemen arrive. A remnant of the GVG tries to destroy the plane, but are killed by the horsemen. Later, Carpathia tries to shoot the horsemen, but find out they're indestructible like the locusts. Yuri is never seen again throughout the rest of the book. Appearance in Forgotten: The Mark Yuri isn't seen in the first several events of Forgotten: The Mark, but is seen with Vladimir Makarov during the Abomination of Desolation. After Nikolai Danilova kills a razorback (a feral hog) in the Holy of Holies, the Jews, Christians, and Muslims are outraged and call for Danilova's blood, causing him to break his treaty with Israel. The result is an outright massacre of the Christians and Muslims and Jews, which starts with a brutal execution of the Jewish priests and then a bloody massacre of the Muslims; miraculously, the Christians are supernaturally protected by God. Yuri later sees Makarov try and execute Arnold Schwarzenegger for refusing the Mark of the Beast. Yuri tries to intervene, but stops after he sees the archangel Michael protect Arnold by deflecting the bullets from Makarov's gun away from Arnold. He isn't seen again until the Bowl Judgments. During the first Bowl Judgment, Yuri tries to escape from Tokyo, but is stopped when Nikolai demands that he stay to help remedy the sores. When the Second Bowl Judgment strikes, Yuri tries to drink the water that's turned to blood and finds that while believers can still drink the water, forces of the Antichrist who drink the water get sick and later die. During the Third Bowl Judgment, Yuri drinks the water from the Euphrates River and finds out that believers can use springs to drink the water, but Danilova's loyalists get sick and die from blood poisoning after drinking the blood. The Fourth Bowl Judgment has the sun scorch men with extreme heat. However, the believers feel no effects of the heat whatsoever while Danilova's loyalists flee underground. Yuri in Tokyo discussing plans to flee from Tokyo with Dmitri Ruskov, who has healed of his locust sting wounds, when the judgment hits. The airport's occupants are incinerated while airplanes on the tarmac explode in the heat. The Fifth Bowl Judgment covers all of Tokyo in darkness. Believers can still see as if it were nighttime, but the loyalists of the Antichrist are completely blinded. Yuri works with Task Force Tribulation (now the Terminators) to escape from Tokyo with Dmitri Ruskov. Appearance in Forgotten: Armageddon Yuri returns in Forgotten: Armageddon, but he doesn't actually make an appearance until the events adding up to Operation Armageddon. Nikolai's first mission, a massacre of Russian Christians in the city of Moscow, capital of Russia, is formulated and Vladimir Makarov is assigned to carry out the deed. But Yuri betrays him by informing the airport security. As a result, Makarov demotes him and shoots him with a Desert Eagle, leaving him for dead. Thirsty for revenge, Yuri staggers into an elevator, where he hears Makarov telling his troops not to speak Russian. Once he steps out, the massacre begins and Yuri tries to kill Makarov by stealing a dead guard's Walther P99 and trying to shoot Makarov to death; he cannot aim right because of his wound and later passes out due to blood loss. He's eventually rescued by paramedics. The incident fuels Yuri's grudge against Makarov and he later defects from Makarov's alliance, instead joining the Unity Army. Yuri's first operation as a Unity Army soldier begins in Sierra Leone, where he joins Captain Price, Ellen Roxton, and Soap MacTavish in a mission to find and rescue a Highly Valued Individual (HIV), the President of Russia, who has been kidnapped by Vladimir Makarov's African militant mercenaries, and his daughter. The team finds the HVI and the daughter, but are ambushed and fight their way out of Sierra Leone together. Yuri is later called to assist people in Los Angeles, which is under attack by giant "alien-like fighting machines" that are really futuristic fighting machines that look like aliens, but are actually unmanned robotic soldiers. He's also faced with X-15 "Tripods", massive three-legged fighting machines guided by supercomputers powered by Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (modified MQ-9 Reapers equipped with supercomputers) The Tripods are cuttlefish-like in appearance, but walk on three legs like tripods (like in War of the Worlds, a sci-fi film made in 2005). They can only be destroyed by either downing the UAVs controlling them or using an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) to disable their supercomputers and HUD, shutting them down. Since the tripods use a luminous gas as a way of making a quick kill, Yuri wears a gas mask here. Yuri's troubles trying to destroy the tripods begin the minute he faces them; he tries to use a Javelin FGM-148 to destroy them, but find out that they have force fields to absorb the damage, rendering them almost indestructible. He later tries a Predator missile, but that doesn't work; it only temporarily distorts their heads-up display (HUD), allowing civilians to escape. Finally, he destroys one of them by using a Predator Missile to hit the UAV controlling the tripods and they're disabled, but one of them loses its supply of luminous gas, causing it to spill onto the streets and suffocate many. Coincidentally, Yuri also finds Ellen Roxton, who is also on assignment in Los Angeles; she doesn't have a gas mask and is on the brink of death, as she has been injured by an exploding vehicle. He pulls out a spare gas mask and puts it on Ellen to save her; the two later become friends. Yuri is later seen in a massive firefight against an armada of X-15 tripods and armored tanks on Wilshire Boulevard, an arterial road in Los Angeles, California . Using the tactic he discovered earlier, Yuri destroys the UAV controlling all the tripods (the UAV can control multiple tripods at once) with an MQ-1 UAV drone's Predator Missile. As he fights the tanks, Yuri sees a ton of Russian GTA soldiers flooding the streets and tries to call in air support, only to recieve chilling news that all the aircraft at Santa Monica Airport were destroyed. He is shaken and soon contemplates facing defeat-until Dmitri Ruskov arrives in a hijacked GTAF Mi-24 Hind; he destroys the incoming tanks and the Unity Army surges through the boulevard, where they sucessfully capture it. Yuri is seen again in New York City, which is the victim of another X-15 attack. He also fights alongside Dmitri for the last time; he also sees Ellen a third time. Yuri is fighting to capture a construction site in Manhattan as the X-15s try to kill the defenders with the noxious gas (which explains why Yuri is still wearing his gas mask from earlier). Dimitri is using a parachute on the rooftop to try and land on the X15, where he will try to demolish its supercomputer with C4. At the same time, an enemy MQ-9 Reaper is shot down and it smashes through his parachute before crashing into the building, snagging Dmitri on a crane. Later, a GTAF Mil Mi-28 Havoc flies up to Dmitri, which is piloted by Izzy Wideman and Anton Sakahrov Dmitri pulls out a Winchester M1887 shotgun and kills Anton, causing the chopper to lunge violently forward. The chopper crashes into the construction crane and explodes; surprisingly, Izzy lives, as she bailed out of the chopper the minute it headed for the crane (it was kind of hard for Yuri to catch it as the chopper hit the crane and exploded). The crane swings forward with Dmitri attached and hits a disabled tripod, causing it to fall forward and crash into the construction site. The force of the collision forces the crane back and, as the tripod falls to the ground in flames, exposes Dmitri to the noxious fumes. To make matters worse, Dmitri's gas mask falls off, but he manages to grab it before it falls out of reach. He puts it back on, but dies after inhaling too much of the noxious chemicals into his body. Yuri is saddened over Dmitri's death, so he pursues Izzy and attempts to kill her for making the crashing chopper expose Dmitri to the gas. Yuri knocks Izzy over and punches her. He then rips off her gas mask and demands to know where Makarov got the entire idea for Operation Armageddon. Izzy replies with, "I'm not telling you," and the two engage in a fistfight before Ellen intervenes, barraging Izzy with gunshots from her suppressed MP5 with holographic sight. Izzy escapes, but Ellen manages to secure Yuri and help him and the rest of the Americans escape before an airstrike destroys the construction site. Yuri later faces Izzy again on the roof of the Empire State Building. Yuri pulls a Desert Eagle on her and demands that Izzy surrender. Izzy just stares at him and says that she cannot, for "Makarov needs me and I can't let him down." She then tackles Yuri and smashes his head into a wall. Yuri blacks out, but wakes up a few seconds later to find Izzy holding his own Desert Eagle against him. Yuri calls Izzy a "stubborn woman," to which she responds by firing a ballistic knife into Yuri's abdomen while ditching her captured Desert Eagle by throwing it out of a window. She then pulls out a Five-Seven and calls Yuri a "stubborn young soldier hopelessly out of step with Makarov's little scheme to assist His Excellency in dominating the world." Before she can shoot him, Soap MacTavish saves him by firing a ballistic knife at her to distract her before engaging in a fistfight with her. Yuri pulls the knife out of his abdomen and turns to see Josh Gullege grab him and throw him into a wall. Josh then points a .44 Magnum at Yuri, proclaiming that "since His Excellency is not here right now, I will gladly kill you myself." However, Jordan "Nadroj" Portner tackles Josh and then forces him-and Yuri too-out a window as a Predator Missile hits the building, where Josh falls to his death. However, Yuri grabs a piece of debris to break his fall and, surprisingly, lands with minor injuries-aside from a few broken ribs and a damaged nose. He's seen during Makarov's last stand, where he's shot by Makarov in the abdomen...and survives, just like before. Yuri is last seen during the Battle of Armageddon, which is the climax of the whole operation. Jesus Christ returns to Earth and destroys the Antichrist's army. Nikolai himself, along with his False Prophet Morgan Baker, are cast into the Lake of Fire to writhe for eternity-and Yuri's troubles, as well as Operation Armageddon itself, are over. Gallery A Russian Unity Army soldier in GTA garb.png|What Yuri wore during his assignments in New York City and Los Angeles A Russian soldier with an RPG-7.png|Yuri wearing Inner Circle garb during his mission in Morocco Trivia *Yuri wears Inner Circle garb during his operation in Morocco.